


I Want the World to Know

by FivePips, jennandblitz



Series: Rock 'n' Pole [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexual Remus Lupin, BDSM, Caning, Confrontations, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Sirius Black, Homophobic Language, Impact Play, No Age Play, Other, Overstimulation, POV Alternating, Pride, Protesters - Freeform, Smut, punk Lupin-Black family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/pseuds/jennandblitz
Summary: It's Pride! The Lupin-Black's favorite day of the year and a big day for the 50th anniversary of Godric's Pride celebration. Even with a slight confrontation at the parade, it's hard to put a damper on the day.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Rock 'n' Pole [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452979
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	I Want the World to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha soooooo yeah we're not done. What's ahead:  
> -A 3 part Teddy POV series  
> -An angsty multi chapter fic  
> -A few mostly smutty one shots

Diana Ross echoed in the bathroom as Sirius stood beneath the shower spray, singing along. They certainly had no need to come out but _I’m Coming Out_ was a Pride classic. They were beyond excited for Pride today; it was usually a big deal in the Lupin-Black household, and beyond to their whole found family, but this year was much more important. It was the 50th anniversary of Pride in Godric’s, and the event organisers were throwing a big show, which several of their friends were involved in.

Remus had practically forced them into a seat at the kitchen table to drink a glass of water and eat breakfast before they went to get ready. They always got a little _too_ excited for Pride and forgot basic things like hydrating, eating, or breathing. That was what Remus was there for though.

“Princess, you’re being a bit loud. Teddy said he’s trying to do the intro to the vlog,” Remus nearly shouted over their singing as he poked his head into the bathroom.

Sirius shut off the shower and grinned at Remus. “Well then Teddy’s intro can have my Pride medley renditions as a soundtrack,” they said, laughing. That was fair, though, so they leaned over and tapped their phone to pause the music.

“Thanks, he was shouting something about copyright.”

“Oh, of course, okay okay. Could you pass me my towel, please?”

Remus grabbed the towel hanging on the rack, holding it out to them.

“Thank you!” They took it from him, quickly wrapping it around their waist before they stepped out the shower and wrapped their arms around him. “Are you excited?”

“You know I’m always excited for Pride… mainly just watching you.” Remus pressed a kiss to their bare shoulder. “Mmm, you smell good.”

“Did I know that?” They feigned a puzzled expression for a moment before breaking into a grin. “Thank you. Luna bought it for me, isn't it nice?”

“Yeah, it’s very good. She did a good job.” He lifted his head. “Are you still vibrating out of your skin?”

“Of course. It’s Pride, isn't it?”

Remus snickered, rubbing his hands up their side. “I know. Surprised you’re not wiggling away to go get ready.”

“I have two seconds to spare to cuddle up to you.” Sirius kissed the corner of his mouth.

“How lucky am I?”

“Very lucky indeed, stupendously so, in fact.” They paused to press a kiss to his lips again before going to wriggle away. “That’s your two seconds up though.”

“Ah! Okay, okay. I knew it was fleeting.” Remus snickered, tapping them on the arse.

“It’ll have to tide you over,” Sirius said, smirking at him as they slipped past into the bedroom and over to the dresser.

Remus sighed, following them out to go sit on the bed to watch them get ready as he had so many times over the past two decades. “I guess it will.”

Sirius pulled on their black Ascendence tank top after they’d put on their underwear, then stood for a moment, wondering whether leg warmers were a fashion statement too far, and whether they might get in the way dancing, too.

“You going to be just wearing your underwear? Your child will voice a protest.”

“Ha! No, as much as you would like that Daddy. I’m wearing those hot pants Skye made! Duh!” Sirius crossed over to the bed and grabbed the aforementioned hot pants, that were made of sequinned fabric in the genderfluid flag colours. “I was actually thinking about whether or not leg warmers would be stupid.”

“Bummer, but I do like those hot pants.” Remus grinned. “I’m not one to comment on style, but I do love seeing your legs. It’s up to you though.”

They chuckled, shaking their head. “They’d only cover my calves, you’d still get an eyeful of my thighs, don’t you worry.”

“Okay, whatever you want princess.”

Damn, those words would never fail to make Sirius’ stomach twist, no matter the context. They leaned over and kissed him quickly before bouncing back over to the dresser. “Leg warmers it is. They’re _rainbow._ ”

“Of course they are. I’m surprised you don’t have rainbow underwear.”

“ _Someone_ needs to buy me some then.”

Remus grabbed his phone. “I’ll look into it.”

Sirius laughed at the speed he jumped to do so, shaking their head as they pulled on the hot pants. “Of course you will.”

“Oh, those are nice.” He looked over the phone. “The hot pants, I mean.”

“Yeah?” They struck a pose, hand on one hip. “Will they do?”

“Oh, yep, they will do.” Remus licked his lips and smirked.

Sirius watched him, smiling at the way Remus couldn’t keep his eyes off them. They padded over and sat on the edge of the bed to pull on their leg warmers. As they did, Remus’ hand settled on the small of their back, rubbing soft circles there. Once they were pulled on and finished the look, Sirius sat back and stretched their legs out in front of them. “What do you think?”

“Lovely.” His hand went to their thigh now. “Gorgeous. Stunning. Beautiful.”

“Any more adjectives?” They smiled, feeling their cheeks flush.

“Mmm, alluring. Ravishing. Superb. Bewitching. Exquisite.” His fingers grazed down their thigh.

Sirius shivered, grinning. “I like those ones.”

“Mmm, what about… titillating? Sexy. Sensuous. Seductive.”

“Mmhmm. I like those very much.” They wriggled a little closer and kissed his cheek.

“Should I go on?” Remus smirked as Teddy’s feet clattered down the stairs.

“You could, but we have to get ready and go to Pride.”

“Okay, let’s go.” He sighed. “My magnificent, splendid, and graceful creature.”

“Mmm, keep talking,” Sirius murmured, standing up and putting on their shoes. They couldn’t keep their eyes off Remus either, in his upsetting well-fitting jeans and a _Bisexual Men Exist_ shirt.

“My divine, enticing princess.” He held a hand out to them.

Sirius took his hand and kissed his knuckles. “You are the best Daddy in the world.”

“DAD! PADA! LET’S GO!” Teddy shouted up to them.

“C’mon, before he riots.” 

***

There was no rioting from their son, and they got to Pride right on time. Sirius had to go off to check with the organizers, so Remus headed to the Recovery booth where he found Reggie with Connor. “Hi you two!”

“Uncle Moony!” Connor ran over to him, arms thrown out.

“Hi kid.” He picked him up easily.

Regulus grinned. “Hey Moony. Alright?”

“Yeah, everything all set?” He looked over the stickers and shirts that they had done up in various Pride flags for Recovery.

“UNCLE MOONY! Did you know they have rainbow ice cream? Dad said I can have some but not yet because Mum will get mad.”

“Yeah, Mum won’t be pleased, kiddo,” Regulus said. “We’re all set up. Ben and Hes are with the rest of the group.”

Remus bounced Connor a little, missing when Teddy was so little but at the same time not. “Yeah, it’s still kind of early. Maybe after the parade.” He set Connor back down. “That’s good. Have a nice morning? Have Ben and Hes been practicing as much as Sirius?”

Regulus laughed, leaning against the booth. “Yep, _so much_. I’ve forgotten what they both look like.”

“That’s sad. Sometimes Teddy is the only thing that reminds me that Sirius exists.” He snickered as two of their staff came up to man the table.

“And you call my sibling the dramatic one,” Regulus muttered, rolling his eyes. “Should we go find them?”

“Yeah, let’s go… and you know I’m low key dramatic. Sirius is just more out there with it.” Remus watched Reggie pick Connor up.

“You don’t say.”

“Yeah!” Connor shouted, waving his hands around. “Go go go.”

Remus laughed, agreeing with Connor as they made their way to the usual spot the group gathered. “We need a dancer spouse support group.”

“Uncle Moony!” Ro spotted them first, waving them over. Her hair was still close cropped and she was sporting a pair of glasses Riley would’ve adored.

“Hey! Is your boyfriend here or is he still back in London?” Remus hugged her once they got close enough.

“Roro!” Connor cheered.

“Hello mister! I don’t recognise you huh, you’re so grown up!” Ro hugged Regulus then held her arms out for Connor. “Sal is still in London. He couldn’t get the time off.”

“That’s a bummer.”

“Uncle Moony!” Harry came barreling over, much like his father. “Do you know what your son is doing?”

“Ah… what?” Remus furrowed his brow, a little nervous.

“Oi oi troops!” James waved, greeting them through the crowd. He was decked out in rainbows as usual, and Lily was nowhere to be seen. She was probably with Sirius talking to the organisers.

Harry made an impatient noise. “There’s some idiots trying to stage a counter protest, and Teddy is gonna get in trouble if he doesn’t back off.”

Remus wondered if _normal_ parents would have been nervous or something, but Remus was happy for Teddy for standing up for what he believed in. That didn’t mean he’d leave his kid— now 20 so technically an adult , but still— alone to fight the battle. “Where to?”

“This way.” Harry took off through the crowd.

He followed Harry, Ro trailing after them once she had handed Connor off to James. Of course his punk child was doing this. He wondered where Sirius was because they’d be so proud.

At the edge of the gathered crowd, Harry stopped. There was no need for him to point out to Remus what was going on, because it was immediately obvious. There were a group of people across the street touting some awful hate speech, and a gathered group all decked out in rainbows squaring up to them, along with plenty of shouting. 

Teddy and Skye were at the front, Teddy holding his camera. Skye was shouting and waving her arms around. Vic and Neville were there too, as well as Luna and her girlfriend Ginny. Those two were rather aggressively making out as an apparent fuck you to the protesters. Remus was so very proud of them all as he made his way closer to his son.

“Fuck off, will you?” Teddy shouted, waving his hand at some bloke who had just said something horrid Remus didn’t want to repeat about Skye, who was wearing a _trans and proud_ pin.

“Bunch of arseholes,” Remus muttered.

“You’re not wanted here, so just fuck off back to your awful lives!” Vic called, looking stern. She was so much like Fleur, who was downright terrifying when angry.

“We’re not doing anything but celebrating who we are. You’re the ones spreading hate and vile things around!” Neville glared next to her.

“You’re the vile and disgusting--”

“Don’t finish the fucking sentence, mate.” Remus interrupted.

“Teddy!” Sirius’ voice came just after his. “What is going o—oh, hi caro.” They appeared next to Vic, with Lily beside them, looking furious.

“Dad! Pada! These bigoted _fucks_ are trying to ruin everything.”

“You all are ruining this community!” One of the morons spoke up, causing Remus to roll his eyes.

“Yeah, we own our own businesses, run charities, and have contribute more to Godric’s than any one of you probably do.” Remus grabbed Sirius’ hand.

Sirius scoffed. “Go grow up and educate yourselves, idiots.”

Teddy groaned. “They’re too stupid to listen.”

“You’re too right, annwyl”

One of the bastards laughed, looking between Teddy, Remus, and Sirius. “Wait you two had a _child_? No wonder he grew up this way.”

Remus' blood boiled and he went to go step forward. Sirius was right next to him, glaring.

“Say that again.”

“Hey, no, no.” Lily pulled them both back. “They don’t deserve your time or energy.”

“I’d like to show them exactly how well I raised my kid.” Remus looked back to her.

“I know love.” Lily pulled Remus back a little harder. “You can show them that by not getting arrested for assault, both of you.”

“Yeah, but Auntie Lily, it’d be soooooo worth it.” Teddy gestured to the protestors.

“Agreed.” Remus nodded, going to stare down the person who had said that about raising Teddy. Sirius hadn’t looked away from them, their fist clenched despite Lily holding their wrist tightly.

“I know, I know. But trust me, that won’t change their views. You can talk ‘til you’re blue in the face and fight ‘til your knuckles bleed but homophobes will always be homophobes. Don’t give them the time, we’re here to celebrate being us.”

“So, we just ignore it when people are shitty?” Remus questioned her.

Lily rolled her eyes. “No, Moony. We put our energy in better places, and we say fuck you to them, and be our best queer selves,” she said, looking back to the protesters. “They can be the hateful ones.”

Remus thought he could be his best queer self by punching at least one of the bastards in their face, but he also didn’t _really_ want to get arrested today. “Fine, fine.” He huffed, squeezing Sirius’ hand.

***

There were only a few things Sirius tended to get angry about, and this was one of them. Or perhaps all of them rolled into one. Someone had hurt Teddy, made a jab at their parenting, and been a homophobe. Usually Sirius was the one pulling Remus back but they were more than down to punch some people.

“Fucking bastards.” Remus tugged Sirius closer. They resisted, digging their heels in.

“You wish your kids were half as accepting and loving as mine.”

“People like you shouldn’t raise kids.”

“FUCK OFF!” Teddy looked murderous.

Lily made a disgruntled noise. “You’re the ones who shouldn’t have kids, raising them to be so vile to other people. Get out of our parade, you ignorant fucks.”

Remus, instead of punching the dick like they expected him to, grabbed Sirius by the face and kissed them. Sirius made a noise of shock for a moment, but they knew what Remus was doing, so they pressed against him and kissed back, wrapping their arms around his shoulders. They could hear one or two muttered comments, but the voices were drowned out by the cheers of the people around them.

They could feel Remus grin against their lips before his arms wrapped around them and he deepened the kiss. Sirius chuckled, responding with a swipe of their tongue over his bottom lip. Normally they kept PSA strictly to the club, but this warranted a good public snog. If they were going to say fuck you to bigots it would be as luridly queer as possible.

“This is the only time I approve of this.” Teddy’s voice came somewhere nearby.

“Yeah yeah,” Sirius said, barely breaking the kiss to do so. They could hear movement and muttered voices, hopefully it was the arseholes leaving.

Remus’ hands slid down their back, coming to rest on their hips. “That was more rewarding than punching I guess.” He pressed a little kiss on the corner of the mouth.

Sirius grinned. “Mhmm. I agree, I suppose.”

“ _Guys_ , stop kissing now.” Teddy groaned. “We made our point.”

“Alright alright.” Sirius didn’t step back, but turned their head slightly to look at the rest of the group. Luna has finally put her girlfriend down, both of them looking more than a little flushed.

Remus kissed their temple. “Okay?”

“Still a little mad but kisses help,” they replied, looking over to where the protesters were. A few of them were still packing up their awful signs, but most of them had dispersed. Sirius supposed they should be a little nervous or upset that Teddy had gotten into things, but truthfully they couldn’t be prouder of him standing up for what he believed in, and loudly at that.

“Let’s go.” Remus kissed them one more time before stepping back only slightly to turn towards Teddy. “How are you?”

“Fine. Like I wanna throttle something.” Teddy glared in the direction of the awful people again.

“I know piccolino, I would like that too.”

“Auntie Lily is right, though,” Neville said, rubbing a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, yeah.” Teddy huffed. “Can we go away from this general area? Is it nearly time for the parade or for Auntie Lily’s speech?”

“Yeah, cmon, let's get back to having fun, huh?” Sirius smiled at him, trying not to let their anger get the better of them for his sake. Lily _was_ right. Those people wouldn’t change their minds, but that didn’t mean Sirius couldn’t get angry about it.

“Yeah, let’s be the queer people that we are.” Remus put his free arm around Teddy.

“Right. Fuck them.”

“Okay. As long as you’re done making out.” Teddy huffed and Skye let out a cackle.

“But they’re so cute, Teddy!” Skye nudged him.

“You heard it here piccolino,” Sirius said, leaning in and kissing Remus’ cheek.

Teddy muttered something about betrayal before taking off with Skye towards the place where the rest of the group was waiting.

Sirius let out a sigh. “Jesus.”

“I love you, you’re perfect,” Remus whispered into their ear.

“I love you. Thank you for kissing me instead of punching them, or letting me punch them.”

“Growth, I guess.” He snickered.

“Hey, if it was an ex we’d have no chance, huh?” They laughed, leaning into him. They both really had grown over the years, and Sirius would always be proud of what the two of them had built together.

“Or blokes who try to be gross at the club.” Remus knocked his shoulder into theirs.

Sirius snickered that time. “Or anyone who upsets our child.”

“Well, those arseholes did. But Lily’s right… even if Punk Remus really really wanted to break out there.”

“I know I know, but I’d rather have Punk Remus at the parade and Punk Remus coming home with me tonight instead of getting thrown in a cell.”

“True. I think I’d rather that too.” He kissed them again, pausing before they got to the rest of the group. “When do you have to leave me to go dance?”

“You _think_?” Sirius laughed, shaking their head. “Soon. We’re on a float aren’t we? I’d rather stay here with you.”

Remus pouted a little. “Ugh, yeah, but at least I get to watch you dance.”

“Mhmm. I can give you a private rendition tonight if you like.”

“Is our son vacating the house tonight?” Remus snickered.

“Of course. It’s Pride night, he’s staying with Skye. She informed me earlier.”

“Perfect.” He sighed.

“I thought you might be pleased.” Sirius chuckled, kissing the corner of his mouth. “I’m sure your mind is already running away with possibilities.”

“I owe you some spankings, I think.”

“You _owe_ me? I like the sound of that.” They bid a shiver, pressing against him. “Especially with how quiet we’ve been recently.”

“I--”

“SIRIUS! IT’S TIME!” Marlene’s voice broke through the crowd.

“God, that woman is the most consistent cockblock ever.” Sirius leaned in and kissed Remus. “I love you, have fun watching.”

“SIRIUS!”

“Alright I’m coming!”

“The biggest cockblock. Love you. Do what you do best.” Remus kissed them back.

Sirius couldn’t resist one more kiss before they stepped back and practically ran through the crowd towards the parade start to get ready for their dance. Seeing as it was the 50th anniversary, the organisers had arranged acts for the floats of the parade. There were drag queens and kings, local charities and other overtly queer and ally owned businesses, including Ascendence. It was the best celebration they could think of, and even bigoted arseholes couldn’t ruin it.

***

Seeing Sirius dancing on the float in the parade filled Remus with, well, _pride_. He was so proud of everything they had done with their career, and how positively themselves they were. Even though Remus still wanted to punch one of those arseholes, he was more than happy he didn’t so he could watch them perform.

“Did you get good footage, annwyl?” Remus asked as the group was starting towards the vendors again, where Remus told Sirius they would meet. He wanted to check in on the Recovery booth.

Teddy was staring intently at the screen of his camera, biting his lip. “Yeah, it’s decent. Got lots so far to edit into something.”

“You’re good at it, I’m sure what you put together is going to be amazing.” Remus was so proud of Teddy too. He had a tough few months, but now things seemed to be going better than ever for him.

“Yeah, I still can’t decide what kind of vibe to go for with this, you know?” He glanced up at Remus, a thoughtful expression on his face, before looking back to the camera.

“Maybe you can rewatch what you -- I’m going to shut up because this would be like you telling me how to climb.” He snorted a laugh.

“Ha! Good idea Dad.”

“Teddy! Come look at this!” Harry called from somewhere nearby.

“Get out of here, you punk.” Remus rolled his eyes.

Teddy just stuck his tongue out at Remus before practically bolting into the crowd to his friends. Watching him take off, Remus couldn’t help the grin on his face. He was so lucky to have such a great family. Fuck those people.

“What’s that dopey grin for, Moony?” Alice sidled up to him, nudging her elbow into his ribs.

“Oh, nothing, just the usual -- loving my son and spouse.” Remus elbowed her back. “I like that shirt, by the way.”

Alice grinned down at her black shirt with pink, purple and blue print. It read ‘I like my men how I like my women… get it, I’m bisexual’. “Great, isn’t it?”

“Yes, nearly as good as mine. No one is wearing anything as good as Sirius.” He gave another dopey grin.

“Of course not,” Alice retorted, rolling her eyes. “You can see those sequins from space. And I suppose you’re rather keen on the shorts in general, huh?”

“Oh yeah, it’s the sequins I’m impressed by.”

“Of course. Your love for sequins is well documented.”

“It has nothing to do with their legs. Skye really made a true work of art.”

“Legs and sequins? Count me in.” Dorcas appeared on Remus’ other side, wearing a burgundy button down, with an all over print of two intertwined Venus symbols, as well as her signature suspenders.

“Yeah, talking about my spouse and their sexy sexy legs.” He looked around for them as they made it to the vendors.

“I don’t know what you mean, I’m too busy ogling my wife.” Dorcas laughed, shoving her hands in her pockets.

“Who?”

“You two are so grossly in love still.” Alice scoffed. “It’s sweet.”

“So gross, I agree,” Dorky said, sighing wistfully.

“Just jealous that we’re gross.” Remus nudged her.

“DORKY!”

Marlene’s voice reached the trio a moment before she crashed into Dorcas, throwing her arms around her. Remus felt an arm around his waist and saw Sirius beside him, looking flushed and just a little sweaty. Dammit.

“Hi caro.”

“Hi my pearl. You were fantastic.” He wrapped his arms around them and kissed them quickly.

“Yeah? I had a lot of fun,” Sirius murmured, kissing back.

“I could tell. Nearly followed the float all the way down the route to watch you.” Remus’ hands settled low on their back.

Sirius looked rather offended. “What do you mean _nearly_?” But they were grinning ear to ear.

“I should have, huh?”

“Oh yeah. I finished in the splits and you missed out.”

Remus groaned, throwing his head back. “Nooooo.”

Sirius laughed, pressing a few kisses to his neck. “You poor thing.”

“You said I’d get a private rendition later, so, I’ll hold you to that.” He sighed.

“Can you two stop?” Teddy complained.

“Absolutely not,” Sirius said, grinning still.

Remus rolled his eyes, looking over to Teddy. “Okay, as if your own PDA is any better.”

Teddy opened his mouth to argue back, then appeared to realise Remus was right, because he just huffed and shook his head. Remus laughed, going to grab Sirius’ hand. “Shall we head over to see Lily’s speech?”

“Yes!” Sirius took his hand and pressed a kiss to the back, smiling.

Remus squeezed their hand, starting to lead Sirius in the direction of the stage. “It’s such a nice day.” He couldn’t be happier, even those bigoted arseholes couldn’t ruin the celebration.

“Gorgeous,” Sirius agreed, leaning into him and watching their found family bounding happily around them. “I bloody love Pride.”

“Me too.” He swung their hands a little between them. “Connor was very excited that Pads was up on a float with his mum and papa. It was adorable.”

“Aw, bless him! That’s so cute. Makes me think of the first performance Teddy saw once he was old enough to understand it was his Pada up there.”

Remus laughed, grinning and thinking about Teddy yelling “HI PADA!” nice and loud from their seats. “Oh my god, that was the cutest.”

“Wasn’t it? I nearly couldn’t dance for how much my heart hurt. And now he’s up there giving me a run for my money.”

“So proud.” He looked around for their son. “By the way, he handed out all those condoms.”

“Ha! He better have kept some for himself.”

Remus snorted a laugh. “Love, they were coming out of his drawer, I think he just off loaded the excess.”

Sirius let out a cackle. “Listen, I don’t know! You know I hate them unless we absolutely need them!”

“God, I can’t remember the last time we did.” He kept his voice low since they were in a crowd.

“It was at the club I imagine, someone set down a ground rule or something,” Sirius replied, their voice low too.

“Yeah, I think so.” Remus remembered vaguely the guy that had that ground rule. “We never used them together, so…”

“Turns out one of us likes come far too much to just _throw it away._ ” Sirius managed to look completely disgusted at the idea.

He couldn’t help the loud sharp laugh that escaped his mouth, causing Regulus to look over his shoulder at them. “Ha, oh god… hey Reggie!”

Sirius chuckled. “Hey kid!”

“You two are up to something. I don’t trust you.” He raised an eyebrow.

“You wouldn’t be wrong.”

“Lucky for you, it’s not a plot for world domination so you can carry on.” Sirius waved a hand at their brother.

“Thank god.” Regulus turned back around as they got to the stage where Lily was about to make her speech.

Remus glanced around again to see if he could see where Lily was. He was so proud of all his friends and family for all that they did in the world.

Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus’ shoulders, back in their tall heels after dancing, and leaned into him. “Sometimes being queer is fucking hard and horrible. But sometimes you get to surround yourself with activists and beautiful, good people, and be whoever you want to be. Right?”

“Oh,” he looked at Sirius with the softest smile. “Yeah, yeah that’s one of the best things you’ve ever said.”

“Not _I love you_ , or _will you marry me,_ or _Dora’s pregnant?_ ” Sirius chuckled, kissing his cheek.

“One of the best, love, one of the best. Those were all right up there for number one.” He hugged them tight.

Sirius hugged back, smiling broadly. “Oh good.” They kissed him properly one more time before one of the organisers called for everyone’s attention through a microphone.

The smile on Remus’ face couldn’t be wiped away.

***

Sirius watched the chaos unfolding in their garden with the same fondness they did every year at their Pride party. The doors to the sunroom were thrown open and people were bustling in and out, holding drinks or food, dancing to the music someone had put on somewhere. It was perfect.

The day had gone wonderfully. Ascendence’s float had been popular and Marlene had told them on the way back to the house that their emails were already flooding with new clients. Lily’s speech had made everyone cry it felt like, preaching for acceptance rather than tolerance, for erasing barriers and letting people be their true selves. She’d mentioned the run in with the protesters too, and Sirius was reminded how she chose to be the bigger person, no matter how capable of anger she was, and how cruel they were.

“Dear, do you want a drink?” Hope was holding a glass as she joined them out on the patio.

“Ooh, yes. What have you got?” Sirius looked around, remembering when all the kids were younger and would be running around playing games. Now they were sprawled on loungers in their own little group.

“It’s a strawberry lemonade with vodka and something else. I don’t know, Monty made it and it was a bit too sweet for me.” She chuckled, handing over the glass.

“God, that sounds sweet. I’ll give it a go.” They took the glass from her and took a sip. “Oh, yep. That’s sweet, wow.”

“Too sweet? I’m sure Marlene loves it. Hettie too because she’s got the same taste.”

“Not too sweet. Just about.” Sirius budged up on the bench to make room for Hope. “Have you seen my husband about? Last I saw there was cake.”

“Where do you think he is then?” She took a seat next to them.

“I’d wager cake, but that was a while ago and… ah no, it’s obviously still cake, isn't it?”

“Well, he had left it to play with Connor for a bit, so it wasn’t the whole way through. Now he’s back there with Teddy. Your two sweettooths, huh?”

“The two of them are unstoppable, Hope. The amount of cake we go through is obscene. The three of us stoned is even worse.”

“I know, I’ve witnessed.” She chuckled. “You’ve done such a wonderful job, Sirius.”

Sirius blinked, a little surprised by that assertion. “Ah… with what?”

“Teddy, dear. Being a wonderful spouse. A great person. I just had a strong memory of you being so unsure and I just thought to remind you.” She patted their arm.

“Oh, Hope.” They reached out and hugged her tightly. “Thank you. You’re fantastic, thank you.”

She hugged them back as well. “You’re fantastic as well.”

Sirius kissed her cheek, before pulling back. “Now obviously I need to go find them both,” they said, taking another sip of the sweet drink.

“Ha, yes you do.” She had the biggest smile on her face.

“Are you having a good night? I feel like I’ve barely seen you today.” Sirius stood and stretched onto their toes.

“I’m having the best time, you know I’m always poking about the kitchen. I also played some card game with Ro and Vic.”

“Oh, they convinced you to play, did they? Oh, hey Richard!” Sirius smiled at him, stepping aside. “Thanks again for the drink, Hope. I’m off to try and separate my husband and child from cake.”

“Good luck with that!” Hope chucked as Richard took the seat Sirius had just got out of.

“Hi Sirius.” Richard smiled. “Have fun.”

“I’m sure we will,” they said, waving as they crossed the patio and ducked inside, making a beeline to the kitchen. There, they found Teddy and Remus both with a plate of rainbow cake in their hands.

“Ah, right where I thought you’d be.” Sirius bumped Remus’ arm with their hip so they could sit on his lap in lieu of finding a free chair. “Is there any cake actually left for anyone else?”

“Nope, it’s all ours.” Remus attempted to go for the cake with Sirius in his lap. They ducked in the way and stole the mouthful from his fork, grinning as they did. “Oi!”

Teddy shook his head, enjoying his cake. “Pada, you know how we love cake.”

“I know—hm, that’s really good—but I haven’t had _any_ , and you’re both going to inhale it.”

“There’s a bit left.” Remus scooped another bit of cake up into his fork.

“I only wanted that bit,” Sirius said, grinning. 

“Of course you did.” He glared as he brought the fork up towards his mouth.

Sirius just leaned their head on his shoulder, smiling sweetly. “Grandma has given me the world’s sweetest drink it seems, so I’ll have that instead.”

“Was that a Monty or Marly concoction?” Remus asked before going for another bite.

“Monty. But I wouldn’t be surprised if Marly was involved, it’s very sweet.”

Teddy finished up the cake on his plate before standing. “I’m going to leave you two to be disgusting and get a sweet drink from Auntie Marly or Gramps.”

Sirius laughed, rolling their eyes. “Have fun piccolino.”

“Oh, I will.” Teddy went off on his mission and Remus pressed a little kiss to the back of Sirius’ neck.

“Hi,” Sirius murmured as they leaned into him.

“Hi.” Remus set his fork down and rubbed his hand up their side.

“Happy now you’ve got your cake quota for the hour?”

“Mmmhmm.” He rested his forehead on their shoulder. “Surprised you’re not rushing everyone out.”

“I am an island of calm and patience.” Sirius snickered.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Ha! Well now I’m offended.” They turned and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I don’t mind waiting, all your patience and tormenting has finally got to me,” they murmured, pausing a moment. “I’m surprised _you_ aren’t rushing everyone out. Have the hot pants lost their charm?”

“No, I’m just in far more control. I know you better.” He put his mouth next to their ear. “I know you’re dying for me to get my hands all over you and spank you until you’re shaking and can’t see straight.”

Sirius _tried_ to hold back the shudder, but they didn’t stand a chance. Their mind immediately supplied a whole host of visuals, just in case they had forgotten, all the ideas Remus might be thinking of. Fuck. They squirmed a little, forcing themselves to take a deep breath. “Mm, you could say that.”

“Yeah, I could.” He pressed a kiss to their cheek. “Up so I can throw this plate out.”

Oh god, moving. Sirius bit their lip, standing and stretching onto their toes again. They hadn’t had a chance to properly stretch out after the performance, but they would eventually.

“Thank you, baby,” he murmured before heading away from the table. Sirius watched him, leaning against the table—carefully avoiding the cake—with a smile on their face. Everything was so perfect.

Sirius really did test their patience all night, but they were having so much fun with everyone, the kids back from University or the lives they were growing themselves, seeing Teddy happy. By the end of the night Sirius was still hyper, though, brimming with energy. They’d played a whole host of party games and drank another of Monty’s sweet cocktails as Ro finally got them to play her card game. 

James and Lily were the last to leave, Sirius seeing them off with a grin and a wave from the doorway. They were so proud of everyone.

“Everyone off?” Remus came into the living room from the kitchen.

“Yep, James and Lily were the last stragglers.” Sirius leaned against the sideboard, smiling at him.

“Good, you need to go up to the pole room and stretch out. You keep trying to do little stretches.”

Sirius’ smile widened. He had noticed. “I didn’t get a chance after the parade.”

“I know. You were busy.” Remus pointed in the direction of the stairs. “Go on.”

“Should I stay up there after I’ve stretched?”

“I’m coming with you, so yes.”

Sirius chuckled. “Oh, good. I was just wondering.” They stepped past him and started for the stairs, hips swaying a little.

Remus followed after them, his hand going to their arse. “Then maybe we’ll clean up.”

“Right. A very good use of our time.” They glanced over their shoulder at him, one eyebrow raised.

“Of course it is.” He snickered as they got to the top step.

“Definitely nothing more fun we can do.” Sirius led the way to the pole room, slipping off their shoes once they were inside.

“Who says we can’t have fun while doing it?” Remus asked as if he had plans already -- probably did.

Sirius shot him the sweetest smile as they sat down, pressing the soles of their feet together. “I’m sure we will.”

Remus took a seat on the sofa to watch them.

“Whatever Daddy wants, hm?” They stretched their hands out in front of them, pressing their forehead to their ankles.

“Yes princess, whatever I want.” He sighed.

“One stretch and you’re sighing already.” They stayed there for a moment before straightening up and stretching their legs out in front of them, pointing their toes up then out.

“Of course I am.” Remus was grinning over at them.

“You’d think watching me stretch would’ve lost its charm after all this time,” Sirius said softly, twisting this way and that.

“It’s never going to lose it’s charm, princess. Just like me climbing or doing pull ups for you.”

“Mmm, I haven’t watched you do pull ups for far too long.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Sure baby.”

“Last week is a distant memory.” Sirius gave a wistful sigh, sliding their legs out into the side splits.

“You poor thing.”

“I know, hm? No pull ups, no marks, no spankings, no shirtless Daddy.” They paused to give him a pointed look in the vague hope it might inspire the removal of his shirt.

“You have a nice hickey and some rope marks on you.”

“Barely. They’re all faded,” Sirius murmured, watching him carefully.

Remus nodded, shifting towards the chest near the sofa. “We’ll fix that tonight -- no pull ups though.”

Stomach flipping pleasantly, Sirius pouted, standing so they were on their feet, stretching down with their hands flat on the floor. “No pull ups?”

“Sorry, not sure where I’d do pull ups here.” He pushed open the lid after unlocking it. Sirius could tell what he was doing almost entirely by sound as they tilted their head from side to side, everything cracking and stretching.

“Well. We have to fix that.”

“What do you suggest?” Remus pulled out Sirius’ _Daddy’s Princess_ collar, setting it aside but still looking into their box of toys.

Sirius forced themselves to stay in their stretch, knowing it would be better for them, as much as they wanted to sidle up to Remus and wrap their arms around him. “We already have a hard point. I wonder if there are bars or fastening. We could add some—ah, this feels fucking great—some home gym stuff.”

“Mmmm, you’re so smart, princess.” Remus held up their new vibrating plug and a thing of lube.

“Thank you.” They couldn’t hold back another shudder, the movement making their back crack again. “Where does Daddy want me?”

“Hmmm, across my lap with your bottoms off -- for now.” He also produced their paddle.

Sirius finally straightened up, stretching their arms briefly over their head before they padded over to him, eyes flickering between the paddle in his hand and the look in his eyes. “Should I take my shirt off too?”

“Hmm, yeah.”

Without saying anything else, Sirius pulled off their tank top, then stepped out of the sequinned hot pants and their underwear, leaving it all in a pile to be dealt with later.

“So pretty, princess.”

Like always, their stomach flipped as they climbed onto the sofa and stretched out across Remus’ lap. They kept their knees under them a little—they liked having a little bit of movement and leverage to squirm, but Remus would likely tell them to straighten their legs out. That was half the reason they did it.

***

Instead of asking, Remus pulled Sirius’ legs out straight before reaching for their collar. He knew Sirius would be far too squirmy on their knees tonight and he wanted more control than that. Other times he didn’t mind, but not tonight— not yet at least.

“We’ll have to put your hotpants back on later.” Remus slipped the collar around their neck.

“Surprised you don’t want me naked, Daddy,” Sirius huffed, wriggling.

“Well, I like you in the hotpants.” Remus fastened the collar before giving them a soft tap on the arse.

Sirius stretched their neck a little, going very still as Remus fastened the collar. “Mm, good.”

“I’m going to spank you then finger you and put the plug in.”

“Fuck,” they moaned, squirming a little; as much as they could like this.

Remus pinched their thigh before grabbing the paddle. “You like that idea?”

Sirius nodded, folding their hands beneath their head. “Yeah, please. I like that.”

Bringing the paddle down softly, Remus grinned. “How many times do you think I can make you come tonight?”

They made the softest noise in response, their breath hitching. “As—as many times as you want Daddy.”

“Yeah. How many times do you think?” He hit them harder with the paddle.

“Ah, ah—I don’t—I don’t know.”

“Tell me.” Normally Remus would make them wait to come, so this was something different.

Sirius groaned, writhing. “Ah, god, I—I—three?” Their voice pitched up at the end like they were unsure.

“Yeah? Three? That’s all?” He hit them again. He didn’t want to use the paddle too much because it was the cane Sirius wanted the most.

“Ahh, ah, I don’t—” Sirius gasped. “Four, then?”

Remus hummed, his free hand going to their hair to yank them back. “Watch the mirror, princess. Four is good, I guess.”

Sirius’ eyes went wide, biting their lip hard as they watched. “Whatever you want, Daddy.”

“How about five times? Maybe six?” He brought the paddle down three times in quick succession.

“Fuck, oh fuck.” Sirius’ hips bucked, their skin turning pink. “Ah, yeah, yeah five, six, okay.”

“Seven?” Remus smirked, watching them in the mirror.

They whined, eyes fluttering. “Yeah, okay, okay.”

“Eight? Nine?” Remus paddled them four more times. They didn’t answer for a moment, panting hard as their muscles clenched. “Ten then.”

Sirius shook their head, as much as they could with Remus’ hand in their hair. “No—ah, not ten.”

“No?” Remus tried not to grin more. “Eleven.”

He watched their hands clench in the sofa cushion beneath them, squirming. “Ah, less, less. Please.”

“You don’t want me to make you feel good that many times?” Remus questioned, setting the paddle aside.

“Fuck, I—so many.”

“So many?” He plucked up the lube, dropping Sirius’ hair for now.

They practically flopped back down, breathing hard. “Eleven, ah, is so many. I wanna be good.”

“Yeah, I know. Eleven is so many. Not too many though, is it?” Remus poured the lube on his fingers, watching them closely in the mirror. He loved them like this, completely in Remus’ control.

Sirius was watching him too, almost holding their breath in anticipation now. Remus saw them swallow. “If—if that’s what Daddy wants.”

“Mmm, yeah?” He pressed his finger against them.

“Fuck.” Sirius moaned, pressing their mouth against their arm.

“Mirror princess, so you can watch me finger your wet pussy.” His free hand went back to the hair at the base of their skull, wrapping his fingers there.

The whine that slipped from Sirius’ mouth was gorgeous, and Remus felt them clench around his finger. “Ah, ah, m’so wet for Daddy.”

“Yeah, you are, baby.” Remus waited a moment before pressing his finger in deeper. “Do you wanna fuck Daddy’s fingers?”

He felt them try to nod, pulling against his grip as their teeth raked over their bottom lip. “Fuck, yes please Daddy, yes please.”

“You can get up on your knees then.” Remus went to move his finger out of them.

Sirius moaned, staying still for a moment before they went to bring their knees under them, slipping a little. “Yes please.”

“So polite, baby.” He couldn’t take his eyes off of them in the mirror as he pressed two fingers into them.

Sirius’ eyes fluttered again before they forced them open to meet his gaze. “I wanna be, ah, good for Daddy,” they murmured, pressing back onto his fingers.

“You’re so good for Daddy.” Remus gave their hair a tug again. “You’re so hot and tight for me.”

“Fuck, ah. All wet for Daddy?” Sirius’ back arched, making Remus’ fingers press deeper into them.

“So wet, I love your pussy.”

Sirius moaned, hands clenching in the cushions.

“You’re probably dying for my tongue on your clit while my fingers are inside you.” Remus continued on with the dirty talk, knowing it drove Sirius crazy.

“Oh, fuck, ah. I want that, please, please.”

“Yeah? You want that? Tell me why.”

“Fuck. I love your tongue—love Daddy’s mouth on me. Daddy’s f—fingers in me.”

Remus groaned, hearing their little gasps and moans. “Yeah, I love how you feel and how you taste too.”

They went to nod again, legs shaking a little as they rolled their hips back. “Ah, love your mouth on me, so good.”

“And my fingers in you, you lose your mind.” Letting go of their hair, Remus dropped his hand and wrapped it around them.

Sirius let out a sharp moan, their hips bucking. “Fuck, ah. Daddy drives me crazy.”

“Are you gonna come?” Remus ran his thumb over the head of their cock.

“If—if Daddy lets me—please, please?”

“Yeah, come for me princess. Please come.”

Remus felt Sirius clench around him, their body tightening and shuddering as they did just that, spilling over his hand. “Ah, fuck, _fuck._ ”

***

Sirius was half surprised Remus had let them come, but it was proof he wasn’t just talking dirty and intended to make them come a whole handful of times. They really hoped it wasn’t going to be eleven though, because they weren’t sure they could handle that.

“Fuck.” Their arms were shaking, holding themselves up because he hadn’t told them to move yet.

“So good, baby.” Remus’ hand came up towards their mouth. “See how wet you got for me?”

Sirius’ stomach twisted pleasantly, warmth curling in the pit of their stomach. They opened their mouth eagerly, happy to just do whatever the hell Remus wanted. Pride always made them feel like they could be whoever the fuck they wanted, gender included. 

“I’m going to put the plug in you now.” Remus spoke so matter of factly, as if he was discussing what they should have for dinner.

“Mhmmmm.” Sirius gave his fingers another lick, nodding softly. “Okay Daddy.”

“So, one time coming down… ten more to go?” Remus asked them, picking up the plug.

They shook their head, shifting down onto their elbows. “Five more,” they managed to get out, almost positive Remus would take no such deal.

“ _Five_?” Remus looked at them with wide eyes as the plug came into contact with them.

“Fuck.” Sirius let out a breath, trying to relax a little. “Six?”

Without hesitation, the plug was pushed into them. “Ten.”

“Ah!” Sirius yelped, their eyes pressing shut. They were still so sensitive from their orgasm—their first of eleven, fuck.

“That’s what I thought.” He pressed against the base of the plug once it was all the way inside of Sirius. Oh fuck, it felt so good already, Sirius was sure they were more than halfway to another orgasm. They clenched their hands in the cushions, hips bucking.

The didn’t realize that Remus must have grabbed the remote because soon it was vibrating away inside of them on high.

“Ohh, fuck—fuck,” Sirius practically sobbed, shuddering with every pulse of vibration.

“What is it princess?”

 _What is it?_ Gee, could it be the fact Sirius couldn’t think right now? Sirius shook their head, writhing to try and find some kind of release, or relief from the stimulation. “Ahh, feels g—good.”

“Yeah? You wanna come again?” Remus gave them a whack on the swell of their arse.

They couldn’t speak for a moment, the sensation of the slap coupled with the vibrations. They shivered, letting out another moan and heaving a few breaths before they managed to speak. “Ah, please, please.”

“Go ahead.” Remus smacked them again, even harder this time.

“Ow! Fuck, tha—ahhh.” Sirius cut themselves off with a moan, coming again in as many minutes. Their stomach flipping as they pressed their forehead into the cushions.

“My perfect princess. Look at you.” Remus’ hand rubbed up their back as the vibrations stopped. Sirius just moaned in response, body twitching with his praise. “Nine more.”

“Mmph, fuck, p—please—”

“Oh, I thought that was too much.” Remus snickered. “Come on, get up and put your hotpants back on. We have things to do.”

Sirius couldn’t stop the scoff of disbelief they gave, sure they hadn’t heard him right. “Wh—what?”

“I said we’d get to cleaning up later, it’s later now.”

“I…” Sirius shuddered again, already seeing themselves trying to do something like load the dishwasher when Remus had that remote. They managed to push themselves up to kneeling next to Remus, and a glance in the mirror told them they were as flushed as they expected, with worse sex hair.

Remus leaned over to kiss them softly. “I love you princess.”

Sirius melted instantly. Everything they could do to each other, and it was all in love. They kissed back, relaxing and letting out a breath. “I love you Daddy.”

“You’re being so good for Daddy.”

Damn, praise and the sweetest kisses would ensure Sirius’ cooperation in almost anything… or at the very least only a little bit of bratting. They smiled and leaned in for another kiss. “Daddy is good to me.”

“Got to take care of my princess.” He tucked a piece of hair behind their ear before kissing back.

“Mmm, can we not just stay here? I can be extra good for you…”

“Aww, no, we need to go downstairs. My princess doesn’t like when we leave things messy.” Remus kissed their forehead. “We’ll not want to do it tomorrow either.”

Sirius tried pouting. “I’ll do it tomorrow morning before Daddy even wakes up.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t I believe that?”

“I’m very productive when you sleep in!”

“Do you really think you’ll want to get up early tomorrow?” He pulled them into his lap, arms going around their waist.

“Depends what Daddy plans to do with me tonight,” Sirius murmured in response, wriggling closer.

“I’m going to make you come nine more times and cane you, so what do you think.” He pressed a kiss to their neck.

Sirius’ stomach clenched. He hadn’t mentioned the cane before, had he? After he’d done that they’d just want to curl up and cuddle with something cold on their arse. “Cane me?”

He snickered. “We talked about it earlier, baby.”

“Oh.” They bit their lip, squirming. “I wanna do that. Not dishes.”

“Not yet.” He shook his head, rubbing a soft circle over their stomach.

“Pretty please?” True, the dishes were probably going to annoy them in the morning or later this evening but they definitely weren’t going to cut into scene time for housework without a fight.

“I said not yet.”

Sirius huffed and sat back, trying not to let the twitch of pleasure at the movement show on their face.

“Put your hotpants back on and let's go downstairs.”

“No.”

“Princess, listen.”

“I am listening.”

“No, you’re not. Put your hotpants on and let’s get downstairs.” His hands went to their sides.

Sirius stilled. “I want to stay here with you.”

“I’m coming down there to help you.” Remus rested his chin on their shoulder.

“If I do you won’t tickle me?”

“If you follow all my directions tonight, I won’t tickle you.”

“For the next two days.”

“ _Tonight_.”

Sirius narrowed their eyes, trying to decide how much to push when they were still trembling slightly from two back to back orgasms. If they pushed too far Remus might not cane them and they didn’t want that.

“Put on your hotpants and get downstairs.” Remus’ voice was nice and firm.

With a huff Sirius stood up, determined not to show how every movement felt gloriously awful, and crossed over to get their hotpants. Just as they bent over they heard a click then there was a dull vibration inside of them.

“Thank you princess.”

Sirius bit their lip hard, staying facing away from Remus for a moment and putting all their concentration in lifting one foot then the other, pulling the shorts back onto their hips. They heard Remus get off the sofa and soon his hands were on their hips.

“You’re so good when you listen.”

“It would be no fun,” Sirius murmured, leaning back into him, “if I listened right away.”

“Maybe.” Remus nuzzled their neck. “Let’s go, princess.”

Sirius let out a breath, briefly closing their eyes. He was going to keep the damn thing on the whole night, wasn’t he?

“Baby?”

“Yeah, I’m here,” Sirius said, turning to kiss his cheek before stepping towards the door.

“Okay.” He took Sirius’ hand and led them downstairs. They kissed his knuckles, at least hoping they could clean up quickly.

***

Sirius had had four orgasms now. The two upstairs in the pole room and two more when they were cleaning up downstairs. Remus was currently watching them trying not to squirm too much while they were putting away the dishes. The plug inside of them was back on high and Remus was sitting on the counter holding the remote.

“I think we’re almost done, huh?” Remus asked.

Sirius’ thighs were shaking as they stretched up to put two glasses back on the high shelf. They just nodded, bottom lip caught between their teeth in the cutest look of concentration.

“What should we do afterwards?” Of course Remus knew their answer was going to involve the cane, but he was saving that for a little later.

“I don’t—ah, I don’t mind,” they said, padding over to him. “The cane?”

Remus wrapped his legs around their waist. “Nah, not yet.”

Sirius’ hands went to his thighs, digging in a little as they stepped closer. They could barely stand still, bless them. “Not yet?”

“Not yet.” He kissed their forehead. “Later.”

“Why not?” 

“Because I said so.” Remus' fingers went to card through their hair. He thought about turning off the plug, but he loved watching them go all squirmy.

“What—” Sirius paused to breathe deep— “what does Daddy want to do?”

“Hmmm, I can’t decide. Maybe watch a movie oh or put on some music. You never did show me your dance…” He kissed them again, soft and sweet. Sirius melted into him, utterly pliant as they kissed back, hands sliding up his thighs to settle on his hips. Humming into the kiss, Remus’ hand slipped under the waistband of their shorts. “The dance I think, then… hmm… then maybe the movie.”

Sirius shivered. “I can’t dance with—with the plug.”

“You can’t?” Remus teased a finger over the head of their cock. “I think that you can.”

“Ah, _fuck_ .” Their cock twitched against Remus’ touch. “I—I can’t dance _well_ with the plug.”

“You can dance well however you are.” He didn’t stop the finger tracing over them.

The most beautiful little whine spilled from Sirius’ lips, their fingers digging in on Remus’ thighs. “Ah, please.”

“Please what?” His free hand razed over their stomach up to one of their nipples.

“I don’t—fuck, I can’t th—think.”

“Please what, princess?” He brushed his fingers over them.

“Ah, please can I come?”

“Yeah, you come for me princess. Daddy wants you to come,” Remus whispered.

Sirius groaned, nodding as they pressed their face into his shoulder. It only took two more uneven little breaths for them to come, their body trembling.

“Good, baby.” He moved his hand out of their hotpants to reach for the remote. “That’s what’s number now…” Remus pretended to play dumb.

Sirius huffed, their face still buried in Remus’ shoulder, and held up their hand to show five fingers.

“Yep, five.” He kissed their forehead, turning off the vibration. “How many more…”

Almost immediately, they slumped against him, one arm going around his waist. “Six?”

“Yes.” Remus wasn’t sure if they were actually going to make it that much, but he’d stop when they safeworded or when he thought they had enough.

Sirius let out a shaky breath. “Can I sit down?”

“Thank you for asking, yes you can sit.”

As soon as he’d said it Sirius all but slid down the counter to sit on the kitchen floor, flopping back to lie down. They were all flushed and sweaty and just how Remus liked them.

“Do you need anything?” Remus slipped off the counter to sit next to them. They needed to hit pause for a minute and regroup or Sirius was going to pass out.

“Water?” Sirius turned their head and looked at him, their eyes dark. “What do you need? I wanna be good.”

Remus kissed their forehead before standing up to get water. “I don’t need anything, princess.”

“You don’t? Just happy with tormenting me?”

Filling up the water glass, Remus laughed. “Yes, I am.”

“Just in case we weren’t sure you were a sadist.” Sirius sounded so floaty even though they were being sassy.

“I know, I know.” Remus sat next to them and handed them the glass. They took it with both hands, still looking quite shaky as they gulped down the water.

“You’ll tell me if you change your mind?”

“Of course I will.” He brushed their messy hair back from their forehead.

Sirius leaned into his touch, gulping down some more water before they held the glass back out to him, wincing a little. “Why do I get the feeling I’m not gonna be able to sit down tomorrow?”

“Probably because you know me well.” Remus took the glass back. “Are you still okay to go?”

He watched them pause and actually think for a moment, checking in with themselves instead of just blindly agreeing. “Yeah,” they said, with a nod. “I’m good.”

“Okay, safeword when you’re not, right?” He reached up and set the glass on the counter.

“Always.” Sirius smiled and bit their lip. “I like you pushing my limits though.”

“I know you do.” Remus kissed them one more time. “Living room?”

Sirius lingered for a moment at the kiss, smiling serenely. “I’m not sure my legs work so you’re either helping me or I’m crawling.”

Remus paused, trying to pick which one he wanted. “Hmmm.”

Sirius rolled their eyes, flopping back to lie down again. “You’re awful.”

“You love it, princess. Come on.” Remus held his hand out for them. Apparently rather smug Remus had chosen the former, Sirius grinned and took his hand, letting themselves be pulled up. “You always get your way, don’t you?”

“Princesses are _meant_ to be spoiled,” Sirius told him, pressing close.

“I guess so.” With an arm around their waist, Remus led them out to the living room.

“I know so.”

“Just for that you’re crawling up to the pole room later.” He let them go before taking a seat on the sofa. “So, this dance.”

Sirius gave him the sweetest _who, me?_ Look before sighing softly at the mention of the dance. “I won’t do it justice. I think Daddy just wanted to see me do the splits anyway.”

“Is that so?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yep .” They smiled as they popped the _p_.

“I want to see the dance the whole way through.” Remus pulled his legs up onto the sofa.

“What if I hurt myself because I’m so worn out and distracted?”

Remus knew that they were just trying to get out of it. “You won’t.”

“You don’t have the music.”

He shrugged. They were such a brat. “You know it well enough, I know you do.”

“I’ll be so out of time.”

“I’m not looking for perfection. You already are.” Remus gave the sweetest smile.

“Maybe Daddy should’ve followed the float all the way.”

“Come here.” Remus held his hand out. “ _Now_.”

Sirius looked wary, but the learned bit of them that responded to the specific tone of Remus’ voice made them step forward and slide their hand into his. He yanked them down onto the sofa and into his lap. Sirius yelped in surprise, hands going to his upper arms. “I thought you, ah, wanted the dance?”

Instead of answering them, he held on tight with one hand as the other dug into their side, tickling them. “Brat.”

Sirius screamed and kicked, trying to push him away or grab his hands at the same time as trying to avoid the tickles. Since they were as worn out as they were, Remus didn’t have a hard time keeping them in his lap as he continued to tickle.

“Oh princess you shouldn’t have argued.”

“Ah! Stop, stop stop, please!” Sirius was gritting out between squeals of laughter, still trying to struggle physically but it wasn’t going well.

He just continued to tickle them, holding on tight. “If I let you go, will you dance?”

“Ye—yes! Stop, please!”

“Okay.” Remus stopped, setting his hand on their stomach. “All right.”

Sirius caught their breath, slumping for a moment in his lap. “Okay, I’ll dance I swear.”

Pressing a kiss to their temple, Remus nodded. “Okay, princess.”

They nodded before practically pouring themselves out of Remus’ lap, a little shaky and flushed practically all over. Remus nearly felt sorry for them, but he knew they’d safeword if they wanted him to stop.

“You’re so perfect.”

Sirius smiled, biting their lip. “I don’t know how graceful I’ll be, Daddy.”

“I don’t care, I just like watching you.” He shifted a little in his seat.

***

Sirius had their forehead against the carpet, breathing hard with the exertion of dancing piled on top of their five orgasms and the plug deep inside them. They were meant to finish the dance sat up, but Remus didn’t know that, and besides, they needed a damn rest.

They loved it, of course. Sirius loved Remus pushing their limits, making them do things they wouldn’t. It had been a manic few weeks, especially with Pride, and now their brain was quiet. Well, apart from the bit of them sobbing for some kind of release, that was pretty loud.

“You all right, princess? That dance was amazing. You’re so talented.”

They nodded their head, whole body shuddering. Remus has had the audacity to turn the plug off and on through the whole dance, and Sirius felt like their whole body was thrumming. “Would’ve ah, been better if you hadn’t nearly made me lose my balance.”

“No, I think it was good just how it was.”

“Of course you did,” Sirius huffed, before bringing their legs together and sitting up straight to look at Remus.

He was sitting on the sofa still, grinning at them. “Maybe we could… take a bath?”

Oh god, the sensations of everything would be pure torture, but Sirius couldn’t deny the way their stomach flipped at the idea. In the back of their mind they kept thinking about how he’d brought up the cane, wondering when that would be. “If that’s what Daddy wants.”

“Okay, let’s go.” Remus stood up. “Now… do we keep in the plug or take it out in the tub.”

Sirius paused. Either way would be torture. If they said take it out, Remus was sure to do something else. But they felt so sensitive. “Ah… out?”

He held out his hand, nodding. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, please?” Sirius took his hand and stood up, still feeling a little unsteady.

“Okay, princess.” Wrapping his arm around them, Remus helped them towards the stairs.

“If I’m awake before you tomorrow, I want a refund,” Sirius murmured, leaning their head on his shoulder.

Remus snickered. “If you’re up before me tomorrow then you can do whatever you want.”

“I would like to sleep ‘til at least 10, and for my darling husband and best Daddy ever to bring me coffee.”

“Yes, princess, I can do that. I’ll make you breakfast in bed too so you don’t have to walk much.” He kissed them on the cheek when they got to the bedroom. “If you’re up before me then… you can do whatever.”

“If I’m up before you I’m waking you up with me, and loudly.” They grinned at him, starting towards the bathroom.

“I’m sure you will.” He shook his head. “Okay, hotpants off.”

Sirius smiled, pausing in the middle of the bedroom to undo the buttons. “Can I stretch again a bit? I was all cooled down and then someone made me dance.”

“Yes, baby, do you want the plug out first?” Remus went to turning the taps on.

“Yes please.” Sirius stepped out of their hotpants—that would definitely need going in the laundry—and went to the bathroom door. Hmm, he was gorgeous, even if he was an utter bastard.

Remus was pulling off his shirt as the bath ran, arms stretching and the muscles in his back looking just so delicious. “Anything for my princess.”

Sirius bit back a groan, watching him for a moment before they wrapped their arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his shoulder blades. “You need to give me a warning when your shirt comes off, I nearly came again.”

Remus chuckled as he went to undo the button and zip on his jeans. “Oh, sorry baby. Why don’t you put the bathbomb in then I’ll take the plug out.”

“Mm, whatever Daddy wants.” Sirius couldn’t resist pressing against him for a moment, before they moved past and to the basket of bathbombs. Every movement set them on fire, and it was wonderful.

“So agreeable.” Remus smacked their bottom.

Sirius yelped, the slap making the plug press just so against them. Usually one little spank didn’t affect them so much, but everything felt so damn sensitive. It took them a few moments to regain enough higher function to pluck up a rainbow bathbomb—what else—and drop it into the tub.

“Nice choice.” Remus turned off the taps before kneeling down behind Sirius, his hand resting on their hips. Sirius stayed with one elbow on the counter, where they had been leaning over to pick the bathbomb. God, Remus was going to kill them, in the best way.

“Thank you Daddy.”

A few kisses were pressed at the small of their back then down as Remus eased the plug out of them. Sirius let out a slow breath, glad for the absence of sensation just for a moment. “I bet—ah, I bet you have a good view right now.”

“Mmm, yeah.” His tongue slid down their cleft before pressing against their entrance.

“Oh fuck,” Sirius mumbled, their body already twitching and clenching. Everything was overwhelming. “Ah, I know Daddy likes eating me out, when I’m so sensitive and wet for him.”

Remus probably would have responded but his tongue was otherwise occupied as his fingers dug into their thighs. They arched their hips back a little, shifting their feet apart just a fraction, their breath quickening again. His tongue did that amazing thing it always did as one hand went to wrap around the base of their cock.

“Mmm, so good,” Remus mumbled before returning his tongue to torture them.

Sirius let out a long moan, rolling their hips back against his mouth. They weren’t quite sure how they were even a little bit hard, but they were, their body feeling completely beyond their control; it was just doing what Remus wanted. “Oh _god_ , your mouth.”

Remus’ hand twisted on the upstroke as his tongue just did everything possible to make Sirius lose their mind even more. They didn’t even try to stifle their moan as they came, fingers digging into the sides of the counter. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.”

It was only when they stopped trembling, Remus stopped what he was doing. “Okay, bathtime.” He kissed up their spine as he got to his feet behind them.

Sirius just nodded, staying against the counter because they were pretty sure they didn’t have any skeletal system anymore and were all just mush.

“How many times was that, princess?” His arms went around their waist, pulling Sirius over towards the bath.

“Um…” Sirius couldn’t think. It felt like a thousand.

“Princess?” Remus stepped away, still holding on to their hands though as he stepped into the water.

“Seven?” They held his hands tighter and stepped into the tub after him.

“Six, princess.”

Sirius nodded, biting their lip. “Six, sorry Daddy.”

“It’s okay, baby.” He wrapped his arms around them, pulling them between his legs. “Maybe after this I’ll cane you?”

“Fuck,” Sirius mumbled, leaning back into him. They already felt like a floaty, sticky mess, and caning would only make that worse… or rather, better.

Remus just chuckled in their ear, his hands moving gently over their skin.

“If that’s what Daddy wants.”

“Mmm, yeah, that’s what I want. Is that what you want, princess?”

Warmth pooled in Sirius’ stomach, despite how exhausted their body was. They loved the cane. It was still somewhat new and unknown, still filled them with excited anticipation. “Yeah, yes please.”

“Good, I’m glad.” Remus pressed a few kisses to their neck.

“Mm, this water is good,” they murmured, closing their eyes.

“I’m so happy you love the bath. I like this bathbomb.”

“Mm, it’s so nice. Daddy makes the best baths.”

“Just wanna make you feel good.”

Sirius couldn’t help but snicker. “Daddy. I think you’ve shown you do. Six times in fact. I can’t feel my toes.”

His kisses trailed down over their shoulder. “Yeah, that’s a lot isn’t it?”

“It is,” Sirius said drily. He was being such a bastard tonight and god they loved him.

“Not too much, you can do more.”

Sirius bit their lip. They didn’t quite understand why they liked this so much, but they did squirm a little at the idea. It was like they didn’t get a choice—Remus was in charge of everything, orgasms included.

“You’re so wonderful and sexy and all the other words I said this morning.” The kisses over their neck and shoulder continued.

“Mmm, I like this.”

“Baths are your favorite.” Remus ran his fingers through their hair, nipping at that extra sensitive spot on their neck.

“Ahh, mm, they are, especially with you.”

“Anything with you is the best, princess.” The hand not in their hair pressed against their cock.

Sirius moaned, their hips twitching. Fuck, they had barely caught their breath from last time. Remus was insatiable.

“What is it, princess? What do you want?”

Sirius had a vague thought that maybe they could just power through the last _five_ , fuck. They bit their lip hard, squirming against him. “Fuck, I—”

“You what?” He didn’t stop the hand on them though.

Oh god, he was divine. They were so sensitive it was almost painful, and they were sure that was the point. “I can’t—”

“You can’t?” Remus’ touch slowed, but it didn’t come to a complete stop. Sirius instinctively tried to chase the sensation, hips arching a little. They couldn’t take it but they didn’t want it to stop. “You can’t come again?”

They just shook their head, focusing too much on his touch and the water.

Remus’ hand wrapped around them. “No, princess, I think you can come again -- for Daddy.”

Sirius moaned, pleasure running through them. If they truly couldn’t, they would safeword. They had done it before enough and would do it now, but they liked— _loved_ —Remus pushing their limits. “Oh fuck, I ca—”

“Be good for Daddy and come.” He bit down on their neck.

“Oh fuck, _fuck._ ” Sirius whined, their body trembling and shuddering as they came. They had come so much their body couldn’t keep up, and it was gorgeous.

“Good job princess, you’re doing so good.” Remus moved his hand to their stomach. “Seven now.”

Sirius moaned, their head tipping back onto his shoulder. Four more felt like it might kill them… probably a risk they were willing to take.

***

Sirius was now tied up with their hands behind their back, face down on the sofa. The red stripes were already getting darker. Since they got out of the bath, Sirius had come one more time, and they were a mess. Once more, and Remus was fairly certain that was going to be it.

“Look how perfect you are.” Remus brought the cane down against them, loving the sound it imade.

Sirius’ whole body jerked with the impact, the most beautiful noises coming from their mouth. “Oh, fuck, fuck please—”

“Please, what, princess?” He hit them two more times before pausing to listen to them. Their hands clenched behind their back, writhing how ever much they could as their chest rose and fell.

“I—I wanna be good.”

“Princess, you’ve been so good tonight. You’re so good for Daddy.” He gave them another whack.

Sirius whined again, their feet kicking against the cushions. “ _Fuck_ , oww!”

“Aww poor baby,” Remus cooed before repeating the action.

“Ahh, ah!” Sirius arched again as Remus watched the stripe of flesh turn from white to red. They sobbed into the cushion, lifting their hips. “Can I—can I come?”

Remus smiled to himself because they hadn’t really asked each time tonight. That was fine due to the circumstances, but he could tell they were lost deep in subspace. “Not yet.” He hit them again.

“P--please, please Daddy, please,” Sirius practically rambled off, their voice muffled by the cushions and thick with what Remus suspected would be tears. They couldn’t stay still either, writhing and wiggling despite the fact they were tied up and couldn’t get anywhere.

“Four more times, okay? Then you can come. Can you count?”

Sirius shook their head for a moment before Remus watched them take a deep breath in. “‘Kay, four m--more.”

“Ready?” Remus asked, raising the cane up.

“Yeah, yes Daddy.”

Remus brought the cane down against them with a satisfying smack. Sirius tensed at the sound, yelping sharply at the impact. He could tell they were trying to move or grab onto something but they couldn’t; they just whimpered and tried to get their knees under them.

“It’s going to be five if you’re not counting.” He paused for a moment.

“Ah! Sorry, sorry! One, Daddy, one.”

“Good, thank you.” Remus hit them again.

Another yelp, sharper that time. “Two!”

They were so beautiful like this, all flushed and marked and just Remus’. He struck their red flesh another two times quickly, deciding not to make them wait it out. Sirius made such a sharp noise Remus thought they might safeword for a moment, kicking their legs against the cushions.

“Fuck, ah! Three ah--and four!”

“Good job, princess.” Remus set the cane down before going to undo their ropes. “You’re so amazing.”

“Mmm, fuck. Ah, I love you.”

“I love you too.” He kissed their shoulder, untying the last knot.

Sirius didn’t move at all, just turned their head to look at him. Their eyes were watery, their bottom lip bitten bright red, and they looked so beautiful. He smiled at them before moving to press his lips to their forehead.

“Are you okay?” Remus brushing their hair back.

They nodded instantly, leaning into his touch. “Hurts.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” He rubbed their shoulders. “I love you more than anything. You did so well tonight. I’m so proud of you.”

“I love you. You made me come a lot.”

“I did, but I think that’s enough for tonight.” Remus kissed them again, wanting to just take care of them.

Sirius nodded, their eyes going wide for a moment. “No more please. Waffles, please.” They shifted onto their elbows, wincing slightly. “Eight is, ah, my limit.”

“I think so.” Remus chuckled. “You beat me to waffles.”

“Ha, we can say it at the same time,” they hummed, eyes slipping shut.

“No, it’s okay. It’s been said, and now I’ll just take care of you. What do you need, princess?” Remus kissed them again.

“Water? Cuddles.”

“Okay.” Remus reached for the water glass on the side table. “Here’s the water.”

Sirius managed to sit up, still shaking, and took the glass with both hands. They looked at him for a moment before setting the glass in their lap. “You need anything, want anything?”

“No, baby, I’m good.” He got up to sit on the sofa with them.

“Okay. I love you.” They cuddled into him… well, more like slumped against him, bless them.

Remus' arms went around them, petting their hair. “You’re so amazing, you know? I love you too.”

“Yeah? So are you.” They still sounded floaty and just a little bit slurred.

He rubbed their arm, nuzzling their neck for a moment. It was amazing how far he had come with sex since twenty some odd years ago. He was so comfortable with not feeling expected to want to do anything now, it wasn’t even something that passed through his brain when he said no now. “I love doing this with you.”

Sirius smiled, completely bundled up next to him. “Mm, I wouldn’t dream of doing any of this with anyone but you.”

“Unless we invite them.” Remus snickered.

“Ha!” Sirius snorted a laugh. “Unless we invite them.”

“You know we love inviting them. Always fun.” He played with their hair.

“We do. It’s so much fun. But I always want to come back to you.”

“Always, always, always.” Remus pressed kisses all over their face. “We’re gonna grow really old together and be grandparents watching our grandkids dancing in the parade and making drinks and cake for everyone.”

Sirius was grinning ear to ear. “I’m still going to give out condoms and embarrassing sex talks.”

Remus snorted a laugh. “Teddy will still be shrieking.”

“Of course, he’s a Lupin-Black after all.”

“Yes.” He hugged them tight. “Can I get you into bed and get you something cold?”

“Mm, yes please. Daddy always looks after me.”

“Always will.” Remus stood up before scooping up Sirius.

***

Thankfully, by some unforeseen circumstance, when Sirius lifted their head from their pillow and glanced at the clock on the nightstand, it was 11am. When they looked over to Remus’ side of the bed they found it empty. Oh good.

With a groan, Sirius flopped back down into their pillow nest, unbelievably exhausted. Not long after they could hear Remus padding up the stairs then into the bedroom. They could smell coffee before he even came through the door; they reckoned it was the only thing that could even come close to waking them up this morning.

“Hi,” Sirius said, lifting their head from their pillow again. Their voice was raspy and still full of sleepiness.

“Morning princess.” He was carrying a tray in front of him as he came closer to the bed. “How are you doing?”

“That smells heavenly,” they mumbled, pushing themselves up to sitting. “I’m tired and deliciously sore.”

“Oh good, I’m glad.” He set the tray down and kissed Sirius on the forehead.

“How are you?” They wrapped their arms around his middle, tugging him onto the bed. He fell, carefully, probably trying to avoid hitting the tray or hurting Sirius.

“I’m good, nice morning. I walked Bucky and did the rest of the cleaning up and made breakfast. Who am I?” Remus laughed, kissing them again.

“I know, I don’t recognise you.” Sirius chuckled, kissing back. “I think because I was asleep, you obviously stepped up.”

“Wanted you to be sleeping beauty for the morning.”

“Mm, this is why I love you. And this smells good, what did you cook?”

“Pancakes with a twist and some bacon. Plus I brought up fruit and coffee.” Remus shifted a little so Sirius could get to the tray.

Sirius laughed as they peered at the tray, realising the pancakes were rainbow coloured. “Oh, you are such a Pride sap.”

“Please, I know you love it.” Remus reached for his cup of coffee.

“Of course, I adore it.” They leaned in and kissed his cheek, reaching for their own coffee and taking a grateful sip. “You’re fabulous.”

“So, good day yesterday?”

Sirius gave him a look, smiling. “What do you think, caro?”

“I think you had an amazing day, but I’m still asking.” Remus plucked up a piece of bacon.

“Of course I did,” Sirius said, taking a huge bite of a pancake. “I had the best day. Pride was amazing and we had the best night even if I was upset at the time.”

“Upset?” Remus munched on the bacon. “Frustrated?”

“Frustrated, exhausted, fucked out of my brain and trying to decide if I wanted more or to tell you to fuck off.” Sirius laughed, eating more pancakes. They were so good.

Remus snorted, “I’m surprised you didn’t tell me to fuck off.”

“I was very close to. When you made me come again before the caning? I was like nope, I’ll sacrifice the cane, I cannot.”

“Oh god, I’m honestly shocked you got to the caning. Do you even remember me getting you into bed?”

Sirius shook their head. “Not at all.”

“You were like a ragdoll, I could have killed you or something and you wouldn’t have put up a fight.” He went for the pancakes.

“Ha, no, I wouldn’t have. If it made Daddy happy I would’ve done whatever.”

“Well, I’d never kill you -- only in the metaphorical sense.” He waved a hand.

“Only kill me with orgasms and spankings.” Sirius gulped down a mouthful of coffee. “I think my arse is so bruised.”

“I’m sure your arse is bruised.” Remus chuckled, his free hand resting on their knee.

“I need to inhale more food before I attempt to move some. Trying to decide if more ice will be good.”

“We’ll take a look at it after food then I’ll get some of that good lotion and we can see about the ice or something else.”

“Yes please. These pancakes are so good.”

“I’m glad you like them princess. Happy Pride.”

“Happy Pride, caro.”


End file.
